


Forgive Me

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was having a dark moment. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

He had watched them fall. For him. The volley of arrows that should have taken his life had been shielded from him by their bodies. He had failed them. So young, so innocent. Their lifeblood still spattered across his face.

For a moment he wonders if it hurts. Death. And if so for how long. It does not matter. He will suffer an eternity of pain for their wasted lives. 

He stares blindly into the battle before him. A blur of grey and black and red. The smell of fire and death. His journey started with that very smell so many years ago. And this is how it will end.

He knows this is suicide. But then this whole undertaking had been from the very beginning. he had been a fool. Obsessed with the treasure that lay inside the mountain. Like his father and grandfather before him. The curse of Durin. 

As he closes his eyes for just a moment he can see their faces. The babies he had rocked to sleep in his arms as he had sung to them the songs of the Lonely Mountain. The happy children running around the forest of Ered Luin. The eager young warriors, joining him on this greatest adventure of their lives. Their grey palor as he had held them in his arms, watching them draw their last breath as his tears mixed with their blood. 

He cannot win this battle. It has all been in vain. They have died for him in vain.

But if this is to end this way then he will end it on his terms.

He looks ahead, his vision shifting back into focus. The rotting enemy is approaching. 

He heaves his axe and takes a stance as he lets out an almighty cry that tears through him. _"Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!"_

 

It does hurt. The pain is overwhelming as the sword sinks into his heart. But it is only for the briefest of moments until the cold begins the spread through his veins.  _Forgive me. Kili. Fili. Forgive me._ And although he falls he never feels his body hit the ground. 

 


End file.
